This application relates to utility vehicles generally and in particular to zero turn radius utility vehicles having hydraulic pump and hydraulic motor drive systems, and related components thereof. This application is also related to commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 15/160,331, now U.S. Pat. No. 9,840,143, and Ser. No. 15/170,137, now U.S. Pat. No. 10,106,027, the terms of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.